gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Varrios Los Aztecas (HD Universe)
For the gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Varrios Los Aztecas (3D Universe). Varrios Los Aztecas |image = VLA 29.jpg |size = 250px |game = V |leader = Ortega (Blaine County Set) |type = Mexican Street Gang |enemies = Trevor Philips The Lost MC Marabunta Grande |affiliations = Vagos Trevor Philips (Formerly) |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Arms Trafficking |locations = East Vinewood Northern Rancho |members = Ortega (deceased) |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG |cars = Canis Mesa Vulcar Ingot Karin Sultan Declasse Rancher XL Albany Emperor Imponte Phoenix Cheval Picador Karin Rebel}} The Varrios Los Aztecas, also known as VLA or simply Aztecas, are a relatively small Mexican street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They have links to the cartels and are currently in a war with rival Salvadorian gang Marabunta Grande over drugs trade, drug trafficking, supply routes, and weapons smuggling in the Senora Desert region and parts of Los Santos. Weazel News also reported that there was a recent shootout between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. The Aztecas have also been known to be heavily involved in arms dealing. The Spanish translation of the name is "The Neighbourhood Aztecs". History Events of Grand Theft Auto V In the storyline, the VLA are at war with Trevor Philips Enterprises over the weapons trade in Blaine County. After Trevor destroy's Ortega's drug trailer, the VLA decide to take him down. Several VLA members attack the Sandy Shores meth lab, but end up defeated. The Aztecas also appears in Trevor's arms smuggling side mission, during the air missions, they appear in just one mission, where they are reunited in four different groups across Blaine County and need to be destroyed by Trevor, using bombs dropped by a plane. During the land missions, they appear again in just one mission where they try to pick a arms package before Trevor. An Azteca mugs a woman at the ATM during a random event in West Vinewood. Territory Varrios Los Aztecas members can be found in their territory behind Central Los Santos Hospital around Northern Rancho. Many Aztecas drive vehicles and members are seen standing on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Sometimes, Aztecas will rarely spawn and be replaced by Los Santos Vagos. To prevent this, try approaching Rancho from the north instead of the south. Gang appearance Aztecas can be easily identified by their light teal/turquoise coloured cholo-style clothing. Their weapons of choice include Pistols, Micro-SMGs, SMGs, and knives. They do not sport face tattoos unlike their rivals, the Marabunta Grande. They seem to like checkered shirts. Mission appearances *Mr. Philips *Trevor Philips Industries *Arms trafficking side mission. Trivia *Varrios Los Aztecas is misspelled Spanish for "The Aztec Neighborhoods", the correct word is "Barrio", or "Barrios" in plural. Probably misspelled to be stylized since in Mexican Spanish, the sound of B and V are basically pronounced the same way. *In GTA San Andreas, the Varrios Los Aztecas were known to be Anti-Narcotic, however in GTA V they are very heavily involved in drug trafficking. *They appear to share Rancho with the more dominate Vagos. Similar to how Alderney City was shared with the Korean Mob and Spanish Lords in GTA IV. But occasionally the Aztecas spawn in Rancho. *The Aztecas were allies of the protagonist in GTA SA. In GTA V, the Aztecas are now enemies. *It's iconic that the Aztecas are based on the 18th street gang as their rivals, the Marabunta Grande, are based on MS13. *Unlike the Vagos and the Marabunta Grande, the Aztecas have some older members that appear to be in their 50's or 60's. This indicates the possibility that the Aztecas are a multi-generational gang that have been around for a while. This is not uncommon in Los Angeles, as there are Mexican street gangs such as White Fence and Clanton 14 that have been around since the 1940's. *They are first mentioned in GTA V in a internet news article from The Senora Beacon after the mission The Long Stretch, the article mentions they using the Alamo Sea as their base of operations and the fact that they were forced to leave Los Santos because of its war with the Vagos. Gallery Ortega-GTAV.jpg|Ortega, possible former leader of Varrios Los Aztecas 0_0 (10).jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member 0_0 (9).jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member Azteca.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member Aztecamembersshooting.jpg|Aztecas gang members Aztecamember.jpg|Aztecas gang member deadaztecagangmember.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang members VLA 28.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas member behind Hearty Taco and Beacon Theatre. VLA 29.jpg|Group of Varrios Los Aztecas gang members in Northern Rancho Aztecas in North Rancho.jpg|Aztecas gang members at Rancho azteca_55.jpg|An Aztecas member outside the entrance to the sewers in East Vinewood azteca_2.jpg|An Aztecas member outside the entrance to the sewers in East Vinewood Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs